


You shot me!

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas plays dirty, Fluffff!, Lazertag, M/M, could be Au or cannon just depends on how you look at it, promt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to play lazertag with Sam and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shot me!

**Author's Note:**

> Taken off the prompt about your OTP playing lazertag where one corners the other kisses them as a distraction only to shoot them.

“Dean when are you going to tell me where we're going?” 

Earlier that morning Dean had told Cas that he had made them the best weekend plans ever and Cas had absolutely no idea what they were. Dean wouldn't tell him anything.

“ Nope! It's a surprise now stop asking! “

“ Dean at least give me a hint?” 

“Umm...it's something you've never done before but have told me that you want to.”

“O..k? I have next to no idea.” 

“Just trust me Cas.” 

“Hmmm fine!” 

Cas said smirking at Dean. Dean just smiled back. 

About an hour or so later Dean pulled up to an arcade looking place. 

“Dean where are we?” 

Dean quickly parked the impala. 

“ What's it look like? “ 

Dean said as he pointed towards the building in front of them. 

“ It looks like an arcade.”

“ correct but we're not here to play pacman.” 

Cas just tilted his head by this point he had become very confused. Stepping out of the impala Dean looked towards Cas. 

“ like I said earlier just trust me.” 

With that the two walked into the arcade

“Cas look.”

Cas followed Dean's hand as he pointed towards a large sign that read “ LAZER TAG 5$ children 12& under , adults 15$ “ As cas’s eyes drifted lower he noticed two very familiar faces. 

“Dean is that Sam and Gabriel!?”

Cas asked with excitement evident in his voice. 

“Yup! We're all gonna face off against each other today. I've reserved the lazertag floor for a couple hours so it'll just be us four.” 

“Wow! Dean this is amazing!”

Dean kissed Cas, grabbed his hand and started towards their brothers. Cas just had a huge smile on his face the entire time. 

Awhile later and the boys were vested up and split into two teams Sam and Dean vs Gabriel and Cas. Red vs blue. Walking into the dark smoke filled room the pairs moved to their respective sides of the room. Suddenly there vests flashed and guns sounded signifying that the game had started. Sam and Dean took the tactic of going separate ways and crouching behind some barriers while Cas and Gabriel used a sort of rush technique each going after there own boyfriend. Dean listened to Sam and Gabriel who were shouting at each other across the room. 

“I'm gonna kick your ass Gabriel!” 

“Never in a million years Samsquatch!” 

Though while Dean was focused on Sam and Gabriel he failed to notice Cas come up behind him and manage to corner him. Dean started to lift his gun when Cas started to kiss him. It was a strong kiss one that made everything else melt away. Then he heard it. 

“Son of a bitch! You shot me!” 

Cas gave a smirk and ran off. 

“ Oh it's on now! Come on Sammy let's get em!” 

Dean heard Gabriel reply from the other end of the room.

“Never gonna happen Dean-o!”

This would go on for a while longer until the game ended. 

“Time for the final score boys!” 

Dean said leaving the room and heading to the score board. 

“WHAT! NO!” 

Sam Cas and Gabriel all came running over to see what Dean was shouting about.

“That can't be right! “

“Haha Dean-o looks like Cassie and I won this one!” 

Dean looked towards Cas and just saw him smiling. 

“ Sam and I would have won if Cas hear hadn't cheap shot me!” 

Cas retorted 

“Don't act like you didn't love it. Now I don't know about any of you but I could eat let's get some food.” 

Dean just stood there staring at his boyfriend. 

“This isn't over round two after lunch! 

“It's on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please tell me what you thought down in the comments! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @spnsbitch on Twitter!


End file.
